Not So Mortal
by Lillyhappy
Summary: Kaito Kid finds himself in a very sticky situation and the only one that can help them is a detective that's usually a thorn in his side: Conan, because Conan is the only one that can see him.    A friend of mine came up with the idea and I RAN with it :3
1. Sticky Situations

Chapter 1

"The Immortal Gem, huh?" Kaito Kid contemplated as he sat in his precarious position above the now empty show case. Something in him was hoping it was the gem he was looking for, but he kept those thoughts in the back of his head at the moment; he had better things to think about. He turned the gem over in his gloved hands half enjoying the beauty, and half enjoying the hilarity of the guards throwing fits below him completely oblivious to the black clad magician almost directly above their heads. He'd change back into his normal white clothes once he was done admiring the jewel and giving his audience the usual escape. They displayed their priceless item in such a silly way he almost laughed when he saw the obvious trap his adversary set up. It was a gaudy room built next to the main museum. It was rounded and had a large glass roof open to the stars giving the room a milky glow from the moonlight despite the interior lights bordered around the ceiling.

Part of the glass roof was retractable showing how ritzy the owner of the museum piece really was, and that was the obvious trap. There was another slightly less obvious rout that he could take in and out of the showcase room. A very simple access to the catwalk and roof of the museum that barely anyone could see; he assumed it gave the custodians an easy way to replace the lights in the show room without much risk. It was a small entryway that Kaito happily stumbled upon in an overly decorated hallway on the second floor of the museum that was hidden well enough from any museum goers. He snuck in and found the convenient pathway that no one used as often as the roof access to get to the catwalk. He found out why when he and his friend were touring the museum a few days ago. The overcomplicated way to get to the other building was unnecessary, so they built a small ladder up to the catwalk in the actual show room instead and closed off the little pathway.

It was one of the less complicated ways out, but one thing was keeping him from moving to look over the pretty gem he now had concealed in his shirt safely. He silently glared at the little pest with glasses finding every move Kaito made in the room. He hadn't taken into account that the kid was going to be there. He self consciously kicked himself for not including the brat's interferences in his plans. He always ended up being in just the right place to catch Kaito and innocently point him out. He smiled to himself a bit thinking that it was just the universe picking on him. The kid was like his very own personal shadow. The irony was irritating since _he _was supposed to be the shadow. It also bugged him how accurate the kid's movements were as he traced the imaginary lines of Kaito's movements. He was getting dangerously close to the end of the maze Kaito set up for any actual observers. Conan looked around seeming to hit a blockade. Oh good! Kaito thought as he took off towards his escape route.

"Did you see that?" He heard Conan shout obviously pointing to wear Kaito disappeared from. Kaito almost growled in Conan's direction, but decided against it and kept going until he reached outside the show room and took the route to the roof. He sighed quietly at the sound of rushed footsteps heading the wrong way. He took advantage of the few quiet seconds he had and looked at the gem soaked in moonlight. He sighed not seeing any red glow and at the interruption of hearing one set of footsteps calmly heading up the route he just came from. He assumed it was the bratty detective and put concealed the gem. He stayed in his position patiently waiting for the little detective to come to the roof.

Something suddenly felt off in the air; that someone was tailing him with murderous intent and it wasn't the police type. He didn't reveal himself like he intended to and hopped off the glass roof using the side to slow his fall. He landed clumsier than intended with a soft thump on the grass. That was enough to get someone moving and Kaito took off into the woods for cover.

"This guy is a little too fast." Kaito said feeling panic push itself up from his chest. One gun shot missed him by an inch and the bullet parked itself in a tree trunk by his head. He spun around in a panicked attempt to get into hiding and see the face of the nut that shot at him. All he could see was a shadow blurring to his right. "I agree with the kid. I hate guns!" he breathed getting distance between him and the shadow perusing him. He heard the police scramble to the area of the gunshot and Kaito hoped the shadow was distracted by keeping himself concealed from the eyes of the self proclaimed justice league. He heard Nakemouri yell his name in the usual way he did, but that didn't lighten the mood like it usually did. Someone seemed bent on killing him and he wasn't going to show off any time soon. The footsteps were coming from any and every direction, but in front of him and the closets set of footsteps send a chill screaming down his spine. Snake was the first person to come to mind, but it didn't feel right. Who the heck is trying to kill him? Another shot was heard, Kaito was forced to the ground face first, but picked himself up cursing his clumsy moment and rushed away happy to hear the threatening set of footsteps back away. He self consciously rubbed the back of his neck shrugging of the weird stabbing feeling he felt when he hit the dirt. He paused for a moment relishing the fact that he wasn't too out of breath and listened for the cops' footsteps, they were paused obviously at a brick wall in their tracking of the amazing Kaito Kid. He rushed to the station he knew was nearby and looked to see if there was anyone outside. No one.

Something was wrong, the weird feeling of the atmosphere being off was stronger than before, and he peaked in the doorway. The place was completely empty. A cold shiver ran down his spine again; he was hoping to warn somebody about the psycho with a gun running rampant in the woods between here and the museum. He reached for the gem and almost panicked when he couldn't find it, but his fingers gripped the cold, smooth surfaces of the priceless item and he took it out to look at the pretty thing for just a while longer before putting it in the station. He stopped and looked at the gem with such shock he felt the color melt from his face. It was ruby red and glistening in the milky glow of the moon making it look like crystallized blood. He didn't like that look at all. It suddenly reflected lights from behind him; flashing red and blue. He spun around and raced to the area. He reached the edges of a group of police and shot up a tree using branches as leaping bars and footholds as soon as he found a safe vantage point. He saw a body bag being zipped up to be loaded into the ambulance. Many of the men were taking their hats off in respect. Kaito's heart dropped; he never wanted anyone hurt and regretted having the psycho leave his tail; he might have been able to save whoever was killed if he kept the killer's eyes on him. He lowered his eyes and bowed his head for a moment until he started hearing strange things coming from the police.

"He was so _young_." one shook his head

"Who would have thought?" another mused. Kaito was a little confused; was the victim a rookie? He heard a familiar voice and hoped to get some answers from his self proclaimed enemy as he talked to another officer.

"Kaito's a teenager." Kaito almost slapped himself upside the forehead. When did he figure that out? This could be trouble. He shook his head and kept listening. Nakemouri seemed distraught, sad and almost torn as he looked at the body bag now being loaded into the ambulance. Must've been someone that meant a lot to the guy, Kaito thought to himself.

"How am I going to tell her?" Nakemouri wasn't asking anyone in particular, he was almost in tears; Kaito cocked his head curiously "How am I going to tell Aoko she's never going to see her best friend again?" Kaito almost fell out of the tree, his knuckles were white and his whole body went rigid. What did he just say? His eyes went to the body bag then back at Nakemouri. He heard that wrong right? Nakemouri rarely ever referred to Kaito as Aoko's best friend before; maybe it was a friend in the police? It must be; Kaito was far from a body bag, and he was pretty sure this wasn't a dream.

"Where's Kaito Kid?" Kaito smirked at hearing a rational voice for once. The speckled brat named Conan was walking up with his hands in his pockets with his girlfriend and Detective Mouri beside him. Nakemouri looked at them with sad eyes which made Kaito nervous. He silently gestured towards the ambulance where all three of the newcomers paled. Conan looked the worse. Mouri stuttered a bit before asking.

"You sure it's Kaito?" Nakemouri nodded grimly and pulled out an evidence bag with a gem inside. Kaito was freaking out internally as he heard the fact that he _was_ in the body bag, but saw the evidence that he wasn't. The gem he stole was resting in his pocket and he could have sworn he was breathing and felt a heartbeat.

"If you don't believe it have a look." Nakemouri said darkly, Mouri shakily went up to the body bag and unzipped it far enough to see the face as soon as it was moved. Conan was right behind him, unnoticed by Mouri or his girlfriend who was sobbing quietly in her hands. She never could stand seeing death. Kaito felt sick as the bag was slowly opened and he saw his own face staring back at him with lifeless grayed-over eyes. There was a hole right in the corpse's neck where he'd been shot right through. Conan fumbled back in horror and Kaito did the same despite the distance and flopped on the ground with a muffled thud that no one seemed to notice besides Conan. He turned and looked around with wide eyes, but didn't spot Kaito. The kid looked as pale and sick as Kaito felt.

"Conan!" Ran rushed over to the stunned kid and forced him to look at her. Conan stuttered

"H-He, he's-" Ran hugged him and shut her eyes practically burying her face in the kid's shoulder's. Kaito figured what was going on in her head. He did look a lot like Conan's real self, Shinichi. The two were forced out of the area by her father and some other policemen. The fact that Kaito looks a lot like Shinichi probably scares her more than the fact that the body was dead. Kaito shivered.


	2. I'm Not Dead!

Chapter 2

"I'm not dead!" He hollered standing up. He tried to get someone's _anyone's _attention but got nothing more than a shudder or a scared look in his direction, but never directly at him. After what seemed like an eternity he gave up. Is this what death is? Seeing everyone he knows without ever being able to talk, or even touch them again? He immediately thought of Aoko and his heart dropped to the floor. I'm really dead?

The ambulance drove off without lights or a siren and soon people started leaving. Kaito was deflated sitting on the grass where he thought he tripped. He reached for his neck, but to his slight relief there was no hole. The area, which was tapped off, was now empty besides him. He stared at the grass in front of him and picked at it. His mind suddenly cleared of his emotional trauma. He shouldn't be able to pick at the grass if he was dead. He jumped up and removed himself from his death scene. Luckily he hadn't disturbed the area too much, but there was evidence of someone sitting there right next to the large dried pool of blood. That shouldn't happen. That really shouldn't happen if he was truly dead. He knew he wasn't dead; he couldn't be if he had the jewel with him, he felt sore, his stomach was churning, he could feel his heartbeat, he could feel the chilled air around him and he was aware of his labored breathing. This was all evidence of life. He turned to see the branch that broke when he fell from the tree.

"Okay, whatever that body was, it wasn't me." He thought out loud "But, that doesn't explain why no one can see me…" He heard footsteps and instinctively hid himself. "Why am I hiding?" He asked himself, but stayed rigid when he saw the owner of the footsteps. It was Conan hands shoved in his pockets. He didn't have the usual look on his face when searching for clues; he was just staring at his surroundings almost absent mindedly, which was unusual. Kaito's eye widened when he saw Conan take off his glasses and rub his eyes in a frustrated manner. He glared at the ground after putting his useless specks back on his face and cleared his throat.

"This shouldn't be possible." He stated blandly as he stared at the blood stain in the grass.

"No kidding." Kaito breathed. Conan turned around and started walking away but stopped and spun around staring at the spot where Kaito was sitting.

"Neither should this." He whispered interested and confused at the same time. He shook his head and looked at his watch, obviously torn between investigating and getting back to the Mouri's place before they noticed his absence. He decided for the Mouri's and glared at the indent in the grass. Kaito figured he had all the pieces, now he just had to fit them together, and being at the scene was just a bonus that he couldn't afford at the moment. Kaito silently hopped from his spot in the tree and landed, gracefully this time, on the grass and started tailing Conan.

It was quite a ways to the Mouri's but Kaito knew Conan walked further than this before. He tailed Conan casually and stayed a good distance from him in hopes he was too focused on his puzzle to notice the slight shiver Kaito figured he was giving him. Conan must have felt adventurous since he took an unusual route to the private detective agency. He perked up only once when Kaito got a little close and turned around, but Kaito instinctively concealed himself, so Conan didn't see anything; like he was even going to in the first place. Kaito rolled his eyes at himself and continued to follow the boy. Conan turned down an alley way and Kaito soon did the same only to dodge a soccer ball inches from his nose. Hands in his pockets and bent slightly backwards Kaito looked at Conan with slight shock. He was in an upward position hands on his belt and shoe sparking in a blue-ish glow with a glare across his face. The glare immediately faded and the color from his face drained as he saw who he just kicked at. Both stared for God knows how long before Conan set his foot down and stumbled into a wall for support. Kaito stared back in shock. The twerp can see him?

Conan stumbled back and gripped the closest wall for support fighting the sudden urge to faint. He just kicked at a ghost! His brain was overloading; this shouldn't be happening, his eyes were playing tricks on him, there was absolutely no way Kaito Kid was standing in front of him. No way Kaito Kid was there giving him a shocked look that probably matched his own. His vision was threatening to fail on him. He blinked a few times to stop his mind from blacking out, but that didn't stop his legs from losing their feeling and giving out from underneath him. He landed on his rump hard against the pavement, but didn't even flinch; he was too busy trying to process what he was seeing to feel pain. The figment made a move as soon as Conan hit the floor.

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle." Conan choked out. The ghost, or whatever it was, put his hands up and backed up to where he was before. Conan took this moment to see every little detail on the apparition in front of him. No blood, no hole in the neck and no trauma to be seen from this distance. He saw the teen's chest rise and lower in a normal breathing pattern for someone that's been walking around a lot, and noticed he was favoring his left leg over his right. Whoever they were, they were human and alive from what he could tell from this distance.

"You… You okay?" Was that the only thing the guy could say?

"Hah!" Conan laughed "That's all you can say? Why are you following me?" He didn't feel like getting up until he had an appropriate answer. He didn't even care if the guy said he was nuts and say he was some guy walking home from work that just happened to take the same route every evening. Conan just took the right turns.

"You can see me." It was more of a statement than a question, much to Conan's dismay. "You can truly actually see me? You saw that indent in the grass from where I was sitting right?" Conan came to the conclusion that he had finally completely lost his mind.

"You are not Kaito Kid." He said getting up and brushing off his shorts.

"Uhh, actually-" The guy was about to say something but Conan cut him off

"Don't. EVEN. Go there." Conan growled. He's lost it. No denying it. The guy shrugged hopelessly and took out something from his jacket. Conan stiffened and readied his stun gun. The teen opened his hand and showed Conan a valuable looking gem. He stared at it confused, it looked almost exactly like the gem Kaito Kid stole before he was killed, but it was blood red.

"Look familiar?" Conan blinked and shook his head

"B-but I saw that, no the Amaranth Stone in Inspector Nakemouri's hands along with Kaito's body." He shuddered, but then glared at the teen in front of him skeptically. The teen sighed and crouched down to Conan's eye level. When did he get that close? Conan inched back ever so slightly.

"What color was it?" The teen asked suddenly catching Conan a little off guard with the random question, or maybe not so random. He thought and noticed the gem was an off white color almost purple.

"Amaranth… it's not supposed to be…" Conan speculated out loud

"The Amaranth is a supposed flower right? Some poetic nonsense and the color…?"

"A deep red or purple; from the Greek term amarantos meaning… unfading." Conan's eyes light up suddenly remembering a gem that's supposed to bring immortality. "That couldn't be the…" The teen nodded

"Pandora." Conan shook his head

"Not possible, I mean sure the gem might exist, but _two_ of them? No way." The teen played with the gem by tossing it up and down a little and making it spin with his fingers.

"That's funny coming from a guy who was attacked by a time machine and changed into an elementary school kid." The teen raised his eyebrow playfully. Conan was at a loss for words "Eh, Kudo? I certainly think it is." Conan stepped back again.

"You really are Kaito Kid." Conan breathed, hardly believing what he just said. Kaito smirked in his usual manner.

"Good job Detective boy." He clapped over-enthusiastically, "Now I'm sure you can figure out why I was tailing you and why I'm still going to." Conan rubbed the bridge of his nose, still not understanding what the heck was going on. He sighed in defeat and decided to accept the insanity he just ran into. "I need your help." Kaito stated quietly.


	3. Peachy

(I'm re-organizing the crap out of this guys, sorry if there's any confusion. OH! and for the LAST TIME there is absolutely no Conan Kaito slash, yaoi, gayness action going on in this K? Stop bringing it up!)

Chapter 3

"Is it a curse for me always finding myself in the unusual position of helping you?" Conan asked coldly as they headed towards the light up detective agency. Kaito giggled from behind him making him shoot a glare at his almost twin.

"Sorry, sorry." Kaito laughed, "I was thinking something similar earlier this evening." Conan raised an amused eyebrow before he walked up the stairs.

"Oh, no." He grumbled stopping dead in his tracks causing Kaito to bump into him.

"What?" Kaito looked upstairs

"If I can see you Ran probably can too." Kaito shrugged, "You were the only one in that large group to notice me in one of my many clumsy moments this evening when I ever so gracefully fell out of a tree." Conan took that into account still freaked out at the two Kaito's in one area; one being as dead as a door nail. Ran was also distraught at the time too; she never notices anything when she's that torn up. "And even if she does see me I'll just pretend to be you." He smirked evilly; Conan narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"We better come up with a good story and fast." Conan was about to continue up the stairs when the door flung open violently causing both Conan and Kaito to yelp and almost fall backwards.

"You better come up with a good story and fast Conan!" Ran was beyond pissed. I'm in such big trouble.

"Busted." Kaito whispered in Conan's ear. Conan was about to shoot a comment back when Ran picked him up and ushered him upstairs into the apartment with the strictest look she's ever had. Conan only hoped Kaito was following and hoped for _his_ sake that he'd never bring this up again.

Ran sat him down in the living room of their apartment and stared him down, but for some reason her strict look softened.

"You weren't back at the museum were you?" Conan lost his voice again. How the heck does she do that? The question was obviously sketched across his face since Ran sighed. "He did look a lot like Shinichi huh?" Conan felt his chest tighten and he looked down. He found himself in her shaken embrace again. She wasn't in the greatest of moods, and he didn't try to explain himself. Ran let go and rubbed her eyes a little with a sad smile. "Kaito Kid seemed to be immortal didn't he? It's surreal knowing that he's dead; it just doesn't feel right." She stood up and straightened her peach shirt, "Come on; let's go to bed. My dad's gonna ki- be real mad if he finds up we were up this late." Conan nodded and watched her go into her room.

"Like I'm going to risk going in _that_ room! HA!" Conan walked towards the door to head down the stairs.

"Looks like she didn't see me huh?" Kaito almost made Conan jump out of his skin after he closed the door.

"Geez, could you be any less annoying?" He snapped in a whisper. Kaito had an amused over-thinking look on his face

"Nope, this seems to be the right amount of annoying." He whispered back as they headed into the office. Conan did his best to not let the pest of a thief to get to him. Ran was more right about the surrealistic feeling than she could ever know. He _still_ couldn't get his mind around the fact he was being haunted by the dead phantom thief. Kaito snickered behind him.

"What's so funny?" Conan asked irritated

"Now I'm _literally_ a phantom thief!" He cackled. Conan rolled his eyes.

"Har har, now explain to me why I'm talking to the supposed dead phantom thief." Conan flopped on one of the two couches in the dimly lit office impatiently. Kaito sighed hopelessly; something Conan never thought Kaito Kid was even capable of, and flopped on the couch across from Conan. He put his hand to his forehead.

"I wish I could explain it to you, but, truth be told, I have no idea how this happened." Conan rolled his eyes. Of course you don't, he thought to himself bitterly.

"Just start where I lost track of you at the museum." Conan suggested coolly.

"Didn't last long! You spotted me during my escape again; that get's annoying you know." Kaito huffed. Conan's eyes narrowed impatiently; he was feeling unusually grumpy this evening. Kaito put his hands up in silent surrender and told Conan everything from the psycho with the gun to him witnessing the after affects of his own death. Conan resisted the urge to shudder.

"Did you see the guys face?" He asked, but Kaito shook his head and blandly stated that it was too dark. Conan wasn't too happy with that and he growled a little before slouching on the couch.

"So, the gem you've got is ruby red while the one in evidence is clear as crystal, but you think they're the same thing?" Kaito nodded slightly. Conan wanted to slap himself upside the head

"I can't believe I'm saying this: Since that's the case I guess you're only," he had to pause and rethink his sanity levels before finishing, "partially mortal?" The blank stare on Kaito's face made him slap his forehead and rub his eyes beneath his glasses.

"Great. I have to steal it again?" Kaito suddenly growled making Conan jump slightly and stare at his somewhat enemy in disbelief. Oh joy, he agrees with that insane theory I just came up with.

"Yup, you have to steal it again." Conan stated, still a little confused.

"Peachy…" Kaito grumbled slouching.


End file.
